Until now, as a process for synthesizing a tricyclic fused heterocyclic derivative having acetylcholinesterase inhibitory activity and an intermediate thereof, Friedel-Crafts reaction of a tricyclic fused heterocyclic ring with an acid chloride in the presence of aluminium chloride in a halogen solvent has been reported (JP 7-206854 A).